Walt Disney High School
by happy and free
Summary: Elsa and Anna move to a new school in a new town due to their parents jobs. Join them as they make new friends, find love and just do normal teenage things. BTW first fan fic. Pairings: jelsa, kristanna, flynunzle, and others. I own nothing.
1. Moving Day

"Elsa? Elsa wake up we're here!" Anna said shaking her sister.

"Huh, wha-"

"Wake up we're finally here."

"Well everyone, welcome to our new home!" Mr. Sanders says getting out of the car.

"Wow what a nice porch." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Elsa, Anna help your mother unload the car while I unload the truck."

"Okay!" Anna said with excitement in her voice.

"Fine." Elsa grumbled.

Elsa wasn't as excited as her sister about moving due to the fact that she had left her friends back at home.

"Elsa can I talk to you?" Mrs. Sanders said with some concern in her voice.

Elsa nodded.

"Elsa I know you miss home but if you mope around you'll miss out on the fun things that are going on right now. Just please at least try to act excited for your dad."

"I will, I promise." Elsa said.

"Thank you."Mrs. Sanders said smiling.

Hours passed by and by then most of the furniture in their home was put into place.

It was now dinner at the Sanders home and it was quite bas usual.

"So..." Mrs. Sanders said trying to break the silence.

"How has everyone's day been?"

"Busy." They all say.

"Girls are you excited for school tomorrow?"

"Yes." Elsa said.

"Um actually I think I'm coming down with a-"

"Save it Anna your dad and I aren't falling for that again. Mrs. Sanders said.

"Anna I told you they wouldn't fall for it." Elsa said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you were right I was wrong are you satisfied now."

"Very." Elsa said with a smirk.

The rest of dinner went by very fast and soon it was after eleven and everyone was asleep.


	2. New school year

Elsa woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and got ready for school. She decided to wear a light blue top and denim shorts with baby blue sandals. She then went across the hall to Anna's room to make sure she was awake.

"Anna are you awake?" Elsa said.

She heard snoring.

"Anna?"

No reply.

Then Elsa just walked in.

"Anna! What are you doing we're leaving in twenty minutes." Elsa said.

"What?! But you said school starts at 8:30!" Anna said falling out of the bed.

"No, I said 7:30 now hurry up beep before we're late!" Elsa said closing the door.

Elsa walked downstairs to the kitchen to see her parents drinking coffee.

"Good morning." Both parents said.

"Morning." Elsa said.

A few minutes passed by and Anna ran in still doing her hair.

"Morning!" Anna said.

"Good morning." They all said.

"Oversleep again Anna?" Mr. Sanders said with a chuckle.

"Yes but I wouldn't have if someone had told me the right time." Anna said glaring at Elsa.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't hear." Elsa said laughing.

"Alright everyone get in the car we don't want to be late." Mr. Sanders said.

They finally made it to the school and Elsa and Anna said their goodbyes. They went inside and saw nothing but people and heard loud talking. They made their way to the office and received their schedules.

"What!? We only have two classes together!" Anna said.

"Well you are a freshman and I am a sophomore." Elsa said

"Yeah that's true." Anna said.

The sisters went their separate ways to find their classes and the warning bell rang.

Elsa bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're-" the boy said but soon shut up when he saw Elsa.

"I'm so sorry i-" Elsa started.

"No no it's okay I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy said cutting her off.

They both stood there gazing into each other's eyes. They boy had white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh I'm Jack." The boy said.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa said.

"Here let me get that for you." Jack said picking Elsa's backpack up off the ground. When he handed it to her their hands touched and they both blushed.

"Th- thank you." Elsa said avoiding eye contact.

"No problem." Jack said.

"Well I better get to class." Elsa said.

"Oh who do you have?" Jack said.

"Mr. Weselton." Elsa said.

"Really? me too wanna walk together." Jack said.

"YES! I mean yeah sounds cool." Elsa said trying to be nonchalant.

They walked to class in awkward silence and made it in just before the bell rang.

"Take your seats everyone. My name is Mr. Weseton and I will be your biology teacher this year."

The next two periods passed by pretty fast and soon it was time for lunch.

Elsa walked into the cafeteria with her new friend Merida and looked for a place to sit.

"Elsa!" Anna said waving her arm.

Elsa and Merida went to sit at the table.

"Elsa these are my new friends Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Astrid, and Hiccup." Anna said.

"Hello, this is my friend Merida." Elsa said.

After a few minutes Jack came and sat at the table.

"Yo Jack my man." Flynn said.

"Sup Flynn." Jack said.

"Kristoff how ya doin buddy." Jack said.

"Can't complain and you?" Kristoff said.

"Never better." Jack said.

"Okay so I'm guessing you all know each other?" Rapunzel said.

"Of course we're all on the football team." Jack said.

"That's fascinating." Elsa said staring at Jack.

Anna noticed this and nudged Elsa arm and whispered " looks like someone has a crush."

"What know I don't." Elsa said blushing.

Anna gave Elsa a look.

"Okay I do."

"Aaaaawwww." all of the girls said in unison.

"Be quite before they hear you!" Elsa said sternly.

"Okay." Anna said with a mischievous smile.

"ELSA LIKES-" Anna started.

"Chocolate, I like chocolate everyone!" Elsa finished putting her hand over her sisters mouth.

The boys looked at them and just continued their conversations.

Elsa looked at her sister and said "What were you thinking?"

"Oh relax I wasn't really going to say it." Anna said.

"Oh." Elsa said.

Then all the girls started to laugh.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and Elsa and Anna walked home talking about their day.


	3. Cheerleading Tryouts

Everyone was hanging out at Elsa and Anna's house except for the guys.

"So is anyone going to try out for cheerleading cause I know I am." Rapunzel said.

"I am!" Anna said.

"I will since it means getting out of 5th and 6th period." Astrid said.

"I certainly will because I made a bet with Hiccup." Merida said.

"What about yo you Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know?" Elsa said.

"Oh c'mon Elsa you should cause your good at gymnastics and I bet Jack would like to see you out there." Anna said.

"Okay fine but only because I'm good at gymnastics." Elsa said.

Rapunzel and Anna both squealed.

"Will you two stop that!" Astrid said.

The next day the guys were at football practice warming up. And Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, Merida and some other girls came on the track for cheerleading tryouts.

Jack stood there with the football gazing at Elsa until he was tackled.

"C'mon Jack get your head in the game stop staring at the cheerleaders." The coach said.

"Or just stop staring at Elsa." Flynn said teasing Jack.

"Hey cut it out man!" Jack said getting annoyed.

Then it was time for a break for the football team and the cheerleaders.

"Hi Elsa." Jack said.

"Hi Jack." Elsa said.

"So you're trying out for cheerleading?" Jack said.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

"You did great out there." Elsa said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until:

"Can I have you phone number?" Jack blurted out.

"Sure!" Elsa said.

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

"So what was that all about?" Anna asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I got his number!" Elsa said.

Rapunzel and Anna were about to squeal but the look on Astrid's face told them not to.

One day later...

"WE MADE THE TEAM!" Anna said.

"Really?!" Elsa said.

"Yes! Hiccup owns me twenty dollars!" Merida said.

"OMG this is awesome!" Rapunzel said.

The rest of the day flew by and Elsa and Jack were texting like crazy.

J: Hey Elsa what r u doin?

E: Nothin much you?

J: Eatin chocolate

E: You like chocolate?

J: Yeah I can eat it like crazy.

E: Me 2 but not as much as Anna.

J: She likes chocolate 2.

E: Yea one time she ate 10 pounds of chocolate.

J:Why?

E: It was a bet I lost though.

J: LOL do u think she would do it again?

E: Probably not since she puked three minutes after she was done.

J: Wow.

E: Yep

E: R u ready for next Friday's game.

J: Of course our team is great. U ready for cheerleading.

E: Yea I guess.

J: That didn't seem like an enthusiastic response.

E: I know it's just that I'm nervous.

J: Don't be nervous everyone will be looking at me.

E: Yea everyone will see u fumble the football.

J: Ha Ha Ha how funny :p

E: Ikr

J: Well I'll c u tmw.

E: K bye

J: Bye

"Elsa no texting at the dinner table." Mrs. Sanders scolded.

"Sorry." Elsa said.

"Are you texting Jack?" Anna said with a smirk.

"Whose Jack?" Mr. Sanders said.

"Just a friend." Elsa said.

"Yeah Elsa's boyfriend." Anna said laughing.

"No he's not!" Elsa said.

"Someone's getting red." Anna said in a sing song voice.

"Mom!" Elsa complained.

"That's enough dear." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Fine." Anna said.

"So Elsa who is this Jack?" Mrs. Sanders said.

"I told you just a friend." Elsa said.

"Oh that's nice." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Did you girls make the cheerleading squad?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"You know I used to -" Mrs. Sanders started.

"Be on the cheerleading squad." They both finished.

"Mom you tell us that story all of the time." Anna said.

"It's not that we don't like it we just need a break from it. For the rest of our lives." Elsa whispered the last part to Anna.

"Well you girls should get to bed for that big fundraiser tomorrow." Mr. Sanders said.

Then everyone was fast asleep.


	4. Carwash

It was a warm Saturday morning and Elsa and Anna were walking to school for a football and cheerleading fundraiser with their friends. (Basically just a carwash).

"I can't wait for this carwash this will be the first one I've ever been to!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah we can tell, but did you really have to make a shirt saying 'carwash'? Jack said.

"Yes it's showing school spirit." Rapunzel said.

"Whatever you say." Jack said.

"Yeah Jack as football players we should be showing some school spirit too." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup being the water boy does not make you a football player." Flynn said.

"Hey I tried out didn't i?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup the coach barely let you be the water boy." Kristoff said.

"Oh don't tease the poor little guy." Astrid said messing up Hiccups hair.

"Thank you Astr- wait what do you mean little?" Hiccup said.

"Well Hiccup you have to admit there is a size difference between you and them." Anna pointed out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "whatever."

They finally it to the school and the first car came.

"You guys our first car! This is so exciting!" Rapunzel said jumping around.

"Flynn please calm your girlfriend down before she dies of over excitement." Elsa joked.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Flynn said with a fake laugh.

Their first car came and soon after that there were dozens of cars that came.

When they were done Jack sprayed Elsa with the water hose.

Elsa gasped and chased Jack all the way to the stadium and wet him with a bucket.

"Okay, okay you win!" Jack said.

"I thought you would see it that way." Elsa said.

Then they started to close the distance of their faces their lips were a few inches apart until:"Hey Elsa have you... uh never mind I see you're busy. Anna said smiling and walking away awkwardly.

"Uh I should get going." Elsa said.

"Yeah me too." Jack said blushing.

Later that day Elsa was in her room thinking about what happened earlier.

Anna walked in Elsa's room.

"So what was that I saw with you and Jack?" Anna said.

"I don't know, I mean it was just so... weird." Elsa said.

"I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Sorry for what?" Elsa said.

"Intruding on you and Jack's kiss." Anna said.

"It's okay." Elsa said.

"So you forgive me?" Anna said.

"Not quite." Elsa said with a mischievous grin.

"What?! But you-"

"Do you want me to forgive you?" Elsa asked.

"Fine what do I have to do?" Anna said.

"I want you to give me all of your chocolate." Elsa said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you can't ask for my chocolate please ask for something else." Anna said.

"Give the chocolate." Elsa said sternly.

Anna sighed"fine."

Anna gave Elsa her chocolate.

"You are truly evil." Anna said.

"If you said you didn't have any I would've believed you." Elsa said.

"Really!?" Anna said.

"Nope." Elsa said before taking a bite out of the chocolate bar.


	5. The game

"Today's the day. Today's the day I'm going to ask Elsa out on a date." Jack said staring around Elsa.

"Go for it buddy and if it doesn't work out just keep on bugging her until she says yes." Kristoff said.

"Thanks." Jack said flipping his collar on his shirt.

Then Jack came running back.

"Is my hair okay?" Jack said.

"Just go!" Kristoff, Flynn, and Hiccup said.

"Okay! Okay I'm going." Jack said.

"Young love." Flynn said with a laugh.

Jack walked over to Elsa.

"H-hey Elsa." Jack said.

"Oh hi Jack." Elsa said.

"Um can I ask you something?" Jack said.

"Sure."

"Do you wanna go on a date on tomorrow night." Jack blurted out.

"Yes! I would love to!" Elsa said hugging Jack but quickly let go once she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry." Elsa said blushing.

"No it's fine. So I guess I'll pick you at 7?" Jack said.

"Okay." Elsa said.

Jack walked back to his friends.

"So, how'd it go?" Hiccup asked.

"She said yes!"Jack said.

"Awesome." Flynn said.

"Good for you." Kristoff said.

All of the cheerleaders were getting ready for the first football game.

"Well you're in a good mood." Merida tells Elsa.

"I know it's because..." Elsa trailed off.

"Because of what?" Astrid said.

"Jack asked me out!" Elsa said.

Rapunzel squealed and Anna ran over to Elsa and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Anna said.

"Thank you Anna. Now can you please let me go now?" Elsa said.

"Oh yeah." Anna said.

"So when are you guys going out?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tomorrow night." Elsa replied.

"Alright girls let's head out to the stadium." Coach Amy said.

"Okay girls, perk it up. I'm talking to you Astrid." Mk (the captain) said.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

In 3rd quarter Walt Disney High was up 56 to 0.

When Flynn (the quarter back) handed the ball off to Jack (the running back) Jack saw Elsa and stood there and stared until he was tackled.

"C'MON JACK PAY ATTENTION!" The coach yelled.

At the end of the game Walt Disney High won 72 to 0.

On the ride home Elsa told her parents about her date. Mrs. Sanders was happy approved of the date. Mr. Sanders was reluctant but agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm writing a bunch of chapters in 1 day so stay tuned. <strong>


	6. The date

Elsa was in her room getting ready for her date with Jack. She wore a royal blue dress with black leggings and black flats with a black jacket. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Elsa Jack is downstairs." Anna said.

"Okay." Elsa replied.

"Woah Elsa you look beautiful." Anna said.

"Thanks." Elsa said smiling.

"Now hurry up and get downstairs before mom brings out the baby pictures." Anna said.

The sisters walked downstairs to see their mother showing pictures to Jack.

"Too late." Anna said.

"And this is Elsa in her first diaper as a baby." Mrs. Sanders said Showing the picture to Jack.

Jack started to laugh very hard.

"Mom!" Elsa whined in embarrassment.

"Oh well I see she is ready you kids have fun and be back by 9." Mrs. Sanders said.

Lucky for Elsa Mr. Sanders had to work late so he wouldn't be there for Elsa's first date.

"Okay bye mom bye Anna." Elsa said.

Elsa and Jack walked to his car.

"Wow I didn't know you had your own car." Elsa said strapping her seatbelt.

"Yup I got as a present for my good grades." Jack said.

"Wow the most I would've got is a pat on the back." Elsa said.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet but still some small talk.

When they arrived at the movies and got in line Elsa pulled out her wallet but Jack told her he would pay for it.

"He's such a gentleman" Elsa thought to herself.

During the movie Jack put his arm around Elsa and Elsa laid her head on his shoulder. After the movie they went to a smoothie shop.

"So how long have you been playing football?" Elsa asked.

"Since I was seven." Jack replied.

"Wow so you pretty much live football?" Elsa said.

"Yeah well I can also..." Jack trailed off.

"Also what?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing." Jack said.

"No tell me." Elsa said.

"I can ice skate." Jack said.

"Really me to." Elsa said.

"Really? How'd you learn?" Jack said.

"I didn't it just came to me naturally." Elsa said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"That's so cool!" They both said and then laughed.

"Elsa, please don't tell anyone about my secret." Jack said.

"Don't worry I won't I promise." Elsa said.

Then Jack drove Elsa home and walked her to her porch.

"I really had a great time tonight." Elsa said.

"Yeah me too." Jack said.

Then their heads began to move closer Jack took Elsa's hand and they kissed. When it was over they stood there smiling at each other.

"Well, I'll see you Monday." Jack said.

"Okay bye." Elsa said.

Elsa unlocked the door and went in. Then Anna ran up to her and asked her in what seems to be a million questions.

"Anna! Anna slow down let me get into my pajamas and i'll tell you all about it." Elsa said.

Elsa told Anna every detail of the date including the kiss.

Anna sighed and said- "how romantic."

Elsa laughed and said "okay well I'm tired so I'm go to have to kick you out."

"Okay goodnight." Anna said.

"Night." Elsa said .

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Jack and Elsa have officially became jelsa. There might be some Kristanna coming up and most likely in an hour or two. <strong>


	7. The journal

It was now Monday and Jack and Elsa walked into the cafeteria holding hands.

"Aww you guys look their holding hands." Anna said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" they all said.

"Oh will you guys stop." Elsa said.

Rapunzel gasped "OMG their ship name should be jelsa!"

"Oh yeah." Anna said.

"What's that you got there Anna?" Jack said trying to change the subject.

"A journal." Anna said.

"You mean a diary." Elsa said.

"No it's a journal." Anna said getting irritated.

"Whatever you say." Astrid said.

The rest of lunch was the same as usual until Elsa, Rapunzel, Merida and Astrid.

"Oh no." Anna said.

Anna chased them down the hall and they were getting away but luckily Elsa dropped the diary and Anna picked it up and put it in her backpack.

"Well if we are done now I must be going." Anna said walking away.

"I wonder what's in the diary." Astrid said.

"I don't know but I'll find out." Elsa said.

Later that day at home Anna was writing in her journal until she heard a knock at her door. Anna quickly hid the journal under her pillow.

"Come in." Anna said

Elsa walked in.

"Hey Elsa."

"Hey." Elsa said.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa said.

"Sure." Anna said.

"What's in the journal?" Elsa asked.

"Letters." Anna said.

"Letters that spell what?" Elsa asked.

"Words and that's two questions." Anna replied.

"Okay?" Elsa said.

Elsa noticed the journal under her pillow and tried to get it but failed when Anna grabbed it. Then to get it out of her hands Elsa started to tickle her. Anna began to laugh uncontrollably and let the journal go. Elsa got it and locked herself in her room.

"No! Elsa please don't read it!" Anna begged.

"To late." Elsa through the door.

Five minutes later Elsa opened her door and smirked at Anna.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who has a love interest." Elsa said.

"Okay so I have a few feelings for Kristoff. Big deal." Anna said.

"A few feelings? Anna you wrote a whole page just describing his eyes." Elsa said.

"So, what's your point?" Anna said.

"Well I think it's sweet and you shouldn't be embarrassed." Elsa said.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Anna said.

"The why are you blushing." Elsa asked.

Anna looked away.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Elsa asked.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Tell him what?"

"Tell him that you like him." Elsa said.

"Uh I was thinking around never." Anna said.

"Anna you have to tell him." Elsa said.

"Sure I will." Anna said walking away.


	8. Tooth

Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida were all walking around the school waiting for their classes to start.

A girl made purposely eye contact with Elsa and then rolled her eyes.

"Does the new girl seem to be mad at me for some reason." Elsa said.

"Well yeah because she was Jack's old girlfriend last year." Merida said.

"Oh but how was she his girlfriend if they didn't even go to the same school?" Elsa asked.

"Because she was expelled." Astrid said.

"What? What did she do so bad that got her expelled?" Elsa asked.

"She bought a knife to school and tried to kill Jack." Merida said.

"Whoa why would she do that did Jack break up with her?" Anna asked.

"Nope she broke up with him actually." Merida said.

"So since you're his girlfriend I'd watch my back if I were you." Astrid said.

Elsa gulped.

"Oh c'mon I'm sure she wouldn't go to far." Rapunzel said.

"That's what she did the last time isn't it?" Astrid said.

"Yeah that's true." Rapunzel said.

"Well if she does we'll be there to help. Right?" Anna said.

"Right." They all said.

Elsa was in the restroom washing her hands until she ran into Tooth. (Jack's old girlfriend).

"Listen you better stay away from Jack cause he's mine!" Tooth said.

"Excuse me." Elsa said.

"You heard me." Tooth said.

"Or what?" Elsa said showing no signs of fear.

"You'll regret it." Tooth said. And then stormed out of the restroom.

"Why do my days always have to be weird?" Elsa asked herself.

Elsa and Jack were strolling around the park and Elsa didn't seem herself.

"Elsa you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Elsa said.

"Elsa please tell me you know you can tell me anything." Jack said.

"Well... I met your old girlfriend Tooth." Elsa said.

"Oh." Jack said.

"She said if she saw me with you I would regret it." Elsa said.

"Elsa don't worry you know I won't let that anything happen to you." Jack said.

"You promise?" Elsa asked.

""I promise." Jack said missing her cheek.


	9. Kristanna

All of the friends were in the cafeteria but sitting at two different tables.

"You guys what do I do?" I really like Anna but, how do I tell her?" Kristoff asked.

"How do you tell her? Kristoff you're on on the football team. You just walk up to

Her and say Anna you me date Saturday. That's how Rapunzel and I are together." Flynn said.

"You're right, I'm just gonna walk up to her and ask her on a date." Kristoff said.

"Go get her buddy. Jack said.

Kristoff walked over to the girls table. They all greeted him.

"Hey Anna -" Kristoff clears is throat. " I was wondering if... I could borrow your spoon. Kristoff said awkwardly.

"Um okay sure." Anna said with a puzzled look.

"Thanks." Kristoff said.

Kristoff walked back to the guys table.

"So, how'd it go?" Hiccup asked.

"Good if I needed a spoon." Kristoff said.

"Wait a minute you asked for her spoon?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Kristoff replied.

All three of them shook their heads at Kristoff.

"We have so much to teach you." Hiccup said.

"Yes we do." Flynn said.

At the girls table...

"Well that was weird." Rapunzel said.

"I dunno maybe Kristoff likes Anna." Elsa smirked.

"Oh c'mon guys he just needed a spoon." Anna said.

"Then why'd he ask for one and I saw him get one when he came in." Astrid said.

Anna sighed "whatever."

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Elsa and Anna's house hanging out.<p>

"Now what should we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"I know! Why don't we play truth or dare." Astrid suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay since I thought of it I'll go first." Astrid said.

"Flynn truth or dare?" Astrid asked.

"Dare." Flynn said.

"I dare you to to drink hot sauce and mustard with water." Astrid said.

"What? No way I choose truth." Flynn said.

"Nope you already chose dare." Merida said.

Flynn grunted "fine."

Astrid put all three ingredients in the cup. Flynn sniffed it and held back a barf.

Flynn finally drank it and swallowed but then ran to the bathroom. He came back out after a while. "I threw up." Flynn said.

"We figured." They all said.

They all returned to the living room to continue their game.

"Elsa truth or dare." Flynn asked.

"Truth." Elsa said.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" Flynn asked.

"Well when I was eight one day at school I spilled milk on my pants and everyone thought I had used the bathroom." Elsa said.

Everybody started to laugh.

"Hey it wasn't funny." Elsa said.

"Yes it is." Hiccup said.

"Okay it is kinda funny." Elsa said.

"Okay Rapunzel truth or dare." Elsa asked.

"Dare." Rapunzel said.

"I dare you to do ten push ups." Elsa said.

"What!? You know I hate exercising!" Rapunzel said.

"I know that's why you're going to do it." Elsa said smiling.

When Rapunzel was done doing her push ups her face was red and she was gasping for air.

"Kristoff truth or dare?" Rapunzel asked.

"Umm truth." Kristoff said.

"Whose your crush?" Rapunzel asked.

"Huh?" Kristoff said as his voice cracked.

"Whose your crush?" Rapunzel repeated.

"Uhhhh."

Just then Kristoff's phone rang.

"Sorry guys I have to go my mom wants me to clean my room." Kristoff said.

"But wait you didn't answer my question!" Rapunzel said.

"Um sorry I have to go." Kristoff said walking out the door.

"Aw I didn't get an answer." Rapunzel said sadly.

"Oh well let's just continue the game." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Walt Disney High's football team was going up against their rival DreamWorks High.<p>

"Hey Kristoff." Anna said.

"Hey." Kristoff said.

"Excited for the game?" Anna asked.

"More like nervous." Kristoff replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." Anna said.

"Thanks." Kristoff said.

The two of them just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Anna?" Kristoff said gazing into Anna's eyes.

"Yes." Anna asked.

"I like-" Kristoff paused.

"Your hair." Kristoff said.

"Oh thank you." Anna said with a puzzled look.

"Well I'll see you around." Anna said.

"Bye." Kristoff said.

"Why can't I just tell her?" Kristoff thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the big game and DreamWorks was winning by four points with fifteen seconds remaining in the game. And Disney had the ball.<p>

"Hike!" Flynn said and handed the ball off to Jack. Jack ran the ball to mid field and they now had five seconds left. Disney called a timeout.

"Okay Kristoff you play wide receiver and Flynn you throw it to Kristoff." The coach said. Flynn and Kristoff did exactly what the coach said and scored a touchdown to win the game. The crowd was going crazy and Anna found Kristoff to congratulate him.

"Kristoff! Congrats!" She said.

"Thank you." Kristoff said.

Kristoff was so excited that he kissed Anna and both of their eyes widened. Kristoff started to say something but his teammates grabbed him and cheered. Anna just stood there. Her mind still processing what just happened.

"Anna c'mon mom and dad are waiting." Elsa said.

Anna snapped out of her trance. "Coming."

Anna was quite on the ride home. She didn't know how to feel after her first kiss.

When they got home Elsa went to Anna's room.

"Hey is everything okay? You seem a little out of of it." Elsa said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Anna said with a fake smile.

"Anna what's wrong you can tell me." Elsa said.

"Well, you know how you thought that Kristoff liked me?" Anna said.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

"Well he um might have kissed me." Anna said.

Elsa gasped "really?!"

"Yeah."

"Aww I'm so happy for you guys." Elsa said.

"It felt so weird but I think I kinda liked it." Anna said.

"What did you say?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, his teammates were so excited they carried him away." Anna said.

"Oh, well looks like you have a boyfriend." Elsa teased.

"Maybe." Anna replied.

"Well I'm tired so good night." Elsa said.

"Night." Anna said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it Kristoff and Anna are finally a couple. Well sort of he still has to officially ask her. I have no idea when I'm going to update but I may update later today. Feel free to give any suggestions and any reviews.<strong>


	10. The fight

_Elsa was walking with her friends at school when all of a sudden she was shoved in the back. _

_"HEY!" Elsa said._

_"Well, well, well If it isn't Jack's girlfriend." Tooth said._

_"Leave me alone Tooth!" Elsa said._

_"Well someone is a little rude." Tooth said walking towards Elsa._

_"Hey leave her alone." Anna said._

_"Mind your own business squirt." Tooth said._

_"Tooth just get out of here your out numbered." Astrid said._

_"Am I?" Tooth said pulling out a gun._

_BAM BAM BAM BAM._

_"NO!" Elsa screamed._

_"You're next." Tooth said._

Elsa woke up screaming. She was gasping and looking around and realized it was all just a nightmare.

"Elsa?! What's wrong?" Mrs. Sanders asked bursting through the door.

"Nothing mom, it was just a bad dream." Elsa said.

"What was it about?" Mrs. Sanders asked sitting on her bed.

Elsa told her everything that happened in the dream.

"Oh Elsa that's terrible." Mrs. Sanders said.

"I'm just scared that she might do something really drastic." Elsa said.

"Don't worry Elsa you have your family and friends and we won't let that happen to you." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Thanks mom." Elsa said.

"You're welcome now let's get some sleep."

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Elsa, Anna, and Astrid were all in P.E. and Tooth was there too. The class was currently playing dodge ball.<p>

Tooth kept hitting Elsa with the ball purposely and Elsa kept getting annoyed. The last ball hit her in the head and that crossed the line for Elsa.

"What's your problem?" Elsa asked Tooth which stopped the game and it was awkwardly silent.

"You!"

"What did I ever do to you." Elsa said.

"Hey girls-" the gym teacher started.

"Jack is mine!" Tooth said.

"No he's not! How do I get that through your demented head!" Elsa said.

"That's it!" Tooth said shoving Elsa back.

They began fighting and were both sent to the office. Elsa felt terribly embarrassed. She had never been in a fight and all she could think about was the look of disappointment and anger on her parents faces.

"Elsa!" Both her parents yelled.

"Oh no." Elsa thought.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Her dad question. His face was as red as hot sauce.

"Um... I don't know." Elsa said nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Mrs. Sanders asked.

Tooth was laughing at Elsa but soon stopped when her parents walked in.

"We will talk about this at home." Mr. Sanders said.

The car ride was silent except for turn signals ticking.

Once they got home they all went into the living room to talk.

"Elsa why would you get into a fight? You know better." Mr. Sanders said.

"She was hitting me and I was just defending myself." Elsa said.

"And you couldn't have just walked away?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"No! If I did I would be the girl whose afraid to fight." Elsa said.

"You know this is all Jack's fault if he wasn't your boyfriend this would have never happened." Mr. Sanders said.

"What?! No dad this isn't his fault-"

"Save it! You're grounded for two weeks and you are not allowed to be with Jack anymore!" Mr. Sanders said.

"What?! I can't believe you!" Elsa yelled.

"Lower your voice young lady!" Mr. Sanders said.

"Just leave me alone!" Elsa said crying and running to her room.

"Mike, don't you think you were too hard on her?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

Mr. Sanders sighed. "Their just growing up too fast."

"Well we can't stop that we just have to enjoy every second of their lives." Mrs. Sanders said.

"I guess you're right."

Hours passed and Elsa still hadn't come out of her room. Anna came home and knocked on Elsa's door.

"Go away!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, it's me." Anna said.

"Come in."

"Hey Elsa, how's it going?"

"Well I'm grounded for two weeks and I'm not allowed to see Jack anymore." Elsa said bitterly.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said hugging her sister.

Mr. Sanders walked in and cleared his throat to make it obvious that he was there.

"Elsa may I have a word with you alone?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Okay." Elsa said.

"Well I should be going." Anna said.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"I'll go first." Mr. Sanders said.

"I'm sorry for trying to get you to break up with your boyfriend."

"And I'm sorry for getting into a fight and yelling." Elsa said.

"It's okay." Mr. Sanders said.

"So does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?"

"No your still grounded for three days."

"I guess I can live with that."

Mr. Sanders chuckled. "Okay well let's go dinner is ready."

And with that they went to eat dinner as if nothing happened.


	11. Author's Note

**Hello I'm sorry I haven't been updating the story but I've been busy. I've also had ideas for new chapters but I don't know which idea to choose so maybe you readers can help me out. Here are my ideas:**

**A Halloween party or dance**

**Hiccup and Astrid date**

**Jelsa fluff**

**Also I just want to say please Don't be rude in your reviews. If there's something you don't like in the story then please tell me politely. I know my story isn't perfect but I'm only 14 and this is my first fanatic so please be polite.**


	12. Homecoming

It was a cold Autumn day and Elsa and Jack were at a taco stand.

"I am so excited for spirit week." Elsa said biting her into her taco.

"I'm not, it's like the school is some sort of circus." Jack said.

"Oh c'mon Jack where's your school spirit?" Elsa asked.

"I left back in middle school." Jack replied jokingly.

"Well can you at least come to the dance and run for homecoming king, for me?" Elsa asked giving him a pleading look.

"Okay okay I guess. But only for you." Jack said.

"Aaw you're so sweet." Elsa said kissing Jack on the cheek.

"I know. But Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

Jack looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I don't know how to dance." Jack said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay I can teach you."

* * *

><p>After they were done eating they went to Elsa's house to practice dancing. Elsa forgot her keys so she had to ring the doorbell.<p>

"Oh hey you two." Anna said smirking.

"Hey Anna Jack and I are going to be in the basement." Elsa said.

"Why?"

"We just have some studying to do." Elsa lied.

"Then why don't you just go in the living room?" Anna asked following them.

"Anna will stop asking so many questions!"

"Okay but if mom and dad come and get suspicious I had nothing to do with it." Anna said leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Okay you ready?" Elsa said.

"Sure show me what you got." Jack said taking off his jacket.

"Okay so your left hand goes here." Elsa said placing Jack's hand on her hip.

"I'm liking this already." Jack said smirking.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "And we hold each other's right hand."

"And now just let me take the lead."

Elsa turned on some music on her phone and start to lead them in dancing. It took them an hour but Jack finally got the hang of it.

"There you go you finally got it." Elsa said.

"Yeah I guess I do thanks Els."

"No prob." Elsa said.

Jack smiled pulling Elsa in for a kiss. The kiss was broken when someone cleared their throat.

"Anna! Do you not know how to knock!?" Elsa said irritated.

"I'm sorry but I think you'd like to know that mom and dad outside about to come in."

"Oh no I'm always supposed to ask them for you to come over!" Elsa said to Jack.

"Girls we're home!" Mr. Sanders called.

"Anna go stall for us." Elsa said.

"Hmmm I will if you me all your chocolates." Anna said.

"Anna!" Elsa said trying not to yell.

"Give me the chocolates." Anna said.

"Okay fine fine you can have all my chocolates. Now please just go stall!" Elsa said.

"That's more like it." Anna said running up the stairs.

Anna went up into the kitchen to see her mom and dad with groceries.

"Hey Anna why were you in the basement?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"Um I was...checking, for any dangerous bugs." Anna answered nervously.

"Anna, what are you up to?" Mr. Sanders questioned.

"Nothing." Anna said.

"Maybe we should go and check the basement." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Wait no! I have something I want to show you." Anna said jumping in front of the basement door.

"Which is?" Mr. Sanders questioned.

"I can do five push-up's without stopping." Anna started doing push-up's on the floor. Both of her parents stepped over her and went down into the basement.

When they walked in they they saw Elsa standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh hey mom hey dad." Elsa said awkwardly.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"I umm-" Elsa started.

"She was helping me look for bugs." Anna finished.

"Oh, okay then." Mr. Sanders said.

When their parents left Anna turned to Elsa.

"Where's Jack?" Anna asked.

"He left out the window." Elsa said pointing to the window.

"Nicely done sis." Anna said.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Walt Disney High's spirit week passed by fast and Elsa and Tooth were tied for homecoming queen. Everyone would find out who was the real queen at the dance.<p>

Jack and Kristoff were headed over to Elsa and Anna's house to pick them up for the dance. Jack was wearing a black tuxedo while Kristoff was the same in white. They went up to the porch and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Mr. Sanders." Both Kristoff and Jack said in unison.

"Hi come in please."

They walked in and saw Mrs. Sanders sitting on the couch and greeted her. The four of them sat there awkwardly. Until Anna and Elsa came down.

"Whoa Elsa you look absolutely stunning." Jack said.

"And Anna you look... wow." Kristoff said.

They both said their thank yous, took pictures, and then went to their dance. When they got there then saw their friends and went with them.

"Hey guys! You look beautiful!" Rapunzel said.

They thanked her and began to talk.

"So Elsa are you nervous about being queen?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, If I don't win that means Tooth would win and that would just be totally awkward." Elsa said.

"Oh you've got nothing to worry Els I mean it's not like anyone likes Tooth anyway." Astrid said.

"Then why'd she get so many votes?" Elsa said.

"Well there's a rumor going around school that her friends kept voting over and over again." Hiccup said.

"Wow that's what you call desperate." Jack said laughing.

"Excuse me can I get everybody's attention please." Ms. Gothel said on their microphone.

"I would like to announce tonight's homecoming king and queen."

"This year's homecoming king is... Jack Anderson!"

They crowd cheered as Jack went on their stage to receive is crown.

"And this year's homecoming queen is...Elsa Sanders!"

They crowd cheered once again as Elsa went up to their stage. Tooth was furious. She stormed out without one word.

Elsa and Jack they went to their dance floor for their annual king and queen dance. Everything was great the rest of their night. Hiccup even got enough courage to ask Astrid to dance. All of the friends had a great time and the next day most of them hadn't woken up until late in the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's the new chapter for you it took me a few hours to figure it how exactly to do this chapter. Shout out to Bvb soldier for giving me this idea thanks I really appreciate it. And btw I'm thinking of having Guy from the croods be in a romantic relationship with Merida. But I want to make sure you guys agree so tell me if you want Guy and Merida to be couple or not. So I will update but I have no idea when so stay tuned.<strong>


	13. Tom and Lucy

Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid were all at Elsa and Anna's house hanging out.

"So Merida are you going to get a boyfriend soon?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah I plan to be in a relationship with that "Guy" kid." Merida replied.

"Woah really you like Guy?" Anna asked.

"Yup I'm gonna ask him and if he says no then i'll get my bow and arrow and kick his-"

"Merida! You can't do that. If he says no then you'll just have to move on." Elsa said.

"No no Elsa I totally support Merida on this." Astrid said.

"Wow you guys really need help when it comes to boys." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel got a phone call from Flynn.

"Hey Fly-" Rapunzel started.

"Rapunzel I need your help!" Flynn said in a frantic tone.

"Why what's wrong."

"They're gonna kill me!"

"Wait Flynn what are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked worried.

There was no answer as the phone hung up.

"Sorry you guys but I have to go to Flynn's house I think he's in trouble." Rapunzel said.

"Okay we understand." Elsa said.

Rapunzel said her goodbyes and ran to Flynn's house. When she got to his driveway she could hear shouting and screaming. She bursted through door and said " don't worry Flynn I'm here." She just saw Flynn holding a baby and two small children running in circles around him.

"Flynn what's going on I thought you said you needed help?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Yeah I do need help. These kids are like monsters!" Flynn said.

"Oh Flynn c'mon they're so adorable!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah that's what you think at first but then you give them a little candy and they go crazy!" Flynn said.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Who's kids are they anyways?"

"My aunt's. My mom and her sisters decided to go on a women's day out and leave me with the kids."

"Who are you?" One of the kids asked.

"I'm Rapunzel. And you are?"

"My name's Lucy."

"Well nice to meet you Lucy."

"Are you Flynn's girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"Yes how'd you know?"

"He talks about you all the time."

"Oh does he?" Rapunzel said smirking at Flynn.

"Yeah well not all the time." Flynn says blushing.

"Hey Lucy where'd Tom go?" Flynn asked.

"I think he's in your room jumping on your bed." Lucy said.

"What!? I'll be back here take Joe!" Flynn said handing Rapunzel the baby.

A few seconds passed and then Rapunzel heard Flynn scream.

"My room!" Flynn exclaimed. Flynn came downstairs with Tom.

"Rapunzel this is my cousin Tom." Flynn said with an annoyed look.

"Hi Tom I'm Rapunzel."

"Are you Flynn's girlfriend?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Do you guys kiss?" Tom asked.

Rapunzel blushed. "That's none of your concern."

"That means they do." Tom said.

"Oooh." Lucy teased.

"Okay well let's go to the park to burn off some energy." Flynn said changing the subject.

"Yay." Both of the kids said.

* * *

><p>When they got to the park Rapunzel and Flynn let the kids go on the playground while they sat on the bench with Joe in the stroller.<p>

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow." Flynn said.

"They aren't that bad they are just...misunderstood." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah i gues-wait, where'd they go?"

They both got up with Joe and walked around the park calling there names. Thirty minutes later they found them by a fountain.

"Lucy please don't tell me you took a swim in the fountain." Flynn said trying to stay calm.

"Okay. I didn't take a swim in the fountain." Lucy said smiling.

"LUCY!" Flynn shouted.

"Okay I did."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because Tom dared me."

Rapunzel and Flynn both turned to Tom and raised their eyebrows.

"What? I'm not the one who got in a fountain and at least paid her." Tom said.

"Yeah one dollar and five cents." Lucy said.

"Wow big money." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"C'mon let's go home and get you out of these clothes." Flynn said.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to Flynn's house Lucy went into the bathroom and changed clothes.<p>

"Okay so who wants to play a board game!" Rapunzel said holding a game board.

"Oooh I wanna play!" Lucy said.

"Me too." Tom said.

"C'mon Flynn." Lucy said.

"Flynn's busy at the moment please leave a message at the beep...beep." Flynn said.

"Oh c'mon Flynn." Rapunzel said.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Both Rapunzel and Lucy cheered.

Rapunzel explained the rules to everyone and they started to play for a while.

"Hey! Tom you cheated it was my turn!" Lucy said.

"It is my turn because I'm after Rapunzel." Tom said.

"Nuh uh!" Lucy said.

"Uh huh!" Tom said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You guys I'll go!" Flynn said moving his game piece.

They continued play the game for an hour until the kids started to get bored.

"Hey why don't we go to a pizza parlor?" Rapunzel asked.

"Or we could just order pizza." Flynn suggested.

"Flynn stop being lazy." Rapunzel said.

"C'mon let's go!"

* * *

><p>Once they got to the pizza parlor Rapunzel and Flynn went to get a pizza while the kids sat at a table. Rapunzel and Flynn came back to the table with the pizza.<p>

"Eew I don't like pepperoni!" Lucy said.

"Then pick them off." Flynn said.

"Okay."

Lucy picked one off and threw it at Tom's face.

"Hey!" Tom said throwing a piece of pizza at her face.

""Hey cut it out!" Flynn said.

"I'm gonna go get some napkins." Flynn said getting up.

Joe started to cry so Rapunzel took him to the bathroom in an attempt to change him.

"Well let the war continue." Joe said pouring soda on Lucy's head.

Then Lucy smashed a piece of pizza on Tom's face. This food fight went on for a while until someone cleared their throat.

"Hi Flynn!" They both said.

"Why?" Flynn asked.

"Um excuse me Sr but you're disturbing our other customers and I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The clerk said.

"Okay fine."

Rapunzel came out of the bathroom with Joe.

"Hey, what's going on." Rapunzel said.

"Were leaving." Flynn said.

"What!? Why?"

"Why don't you ask the food fighters?" Flynn said pointing to the kids.

"Oh."

The walk to Flynn's house was awkwardly silent. When they got to the driveway they saw Flynn's mom's car.

"Oh there you kids are we were starting to get worried about you." Mrs. Huffington said. (Flynn's mom)

"Why are you kids so dirty." Aunt Suzy asked.

"Umm..." Tom started.

"They accidentally wasted some pizza on their clothes." Flynn said.

"Oh, well we should be going it's kind of late."

Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Okay well I'm gonna be reading upstairs so you kids can watch tv." Mrs. Huffington said.

"Rapunzel." Flynn said.

"Yeah?" Rapunzel asked.

"If we ever get married let's not have kids."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was this chapter. I'll try to write a Christmas chapter before Christmas but I can't guarantee it. If I do write a Christmas chapter I don't know what it's going to be about. My ideas come when they want. So stay tuned.<strong>


	14. Jack the elf

It was a cold winter day and a blanket of snow covered the town. Jack was in his room pacing around wondering what to get Elsa. Jack barely ever got nervous, but the thought of disappointing his girlfriend with a lame gift was enough to make sweat. Jack thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Jack, it's time for dinner." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Okay mom."

After he was finished eating dinner, Jack went around town to look for jobs. There weren't many jobs available and the ones that were were the most bizarre. It was getting late and Jack decided it would be a good idea to go look at the mall for jobs.

"Hi I'm Jack Anderson and I'd like to get a job here."

"Sorry kid but all of our positions are taken." The woman said from behind the counter.

Jack sighed.

"But there is a job available in the store across from us." The woman said pointing at a store entitled "The north pole."

"Please there has to be another job available." Jack pleaded.

"Hey take it or leave it." The woman said getting irritated.

"Okay, thanks." Jack mumbled.

Jack walked over to the store with embarrassment evident on his face.

"Uh hi I'm Jack Anderson and I'd like to apply for a job here." Jack said.

"Hi I'm Jeff Newton are you still in high school?" The man in the santa suit asked.

"Yes."

"Alright well fill out this contract and have your parents sign it and have it back by tomorrow."

"Okay thanks."

* * *

><p>The next day Elsa and Jack were walking around school during lunch.<p>

"So." Elsa started.

"What are you going to get me for Christmas?"

"Mistletoe." Jack smirked.

Elsa blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Elsa asked.

"I can't." Jack said.

"Why?"

"I have to... go run a mile." Jack lied.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Jack said looking away.

"Okay? Well I'll see you later I have to get to class." Elsa said before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After school Jack drove to the mall and went to his job.<p>

"Hi Jeff." Jack said.

"Oh hey Jack do you have the contract?"

"Yeah it's right here." Jack said handing the paper to Jeff.

"Okay come with me."

Jack followed Jeff to a closet.

"Here's your costume be ready in ten minutes." Jeff said handing Jack red and green clothes.

"What!? Costume? I thought I'd just be at the cash register!" Jack said.

"No we already have someone for that. Now hurry and get dressed." Jeff said.

Jack did as he was told and was ready in five minutes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a red and green striped hat with a bell at the end and a green shirt covered by a red vest. His tights were green and had red shoes that were curled at the end. "What did I get myself into." He said to himself.

"Jack you have five minutes." Jeff said.

"Okay."

When Jack walked out and all of the kids saw him they all bursted into laughter. Jack sighed and went to stand by Santa's chair. Everything was going fine at first with one kid after another asking for a doll or a truck. But when Jack caught sight of Elsa and Anna he started to panic. He couldn't risk letting his girlfriend see him in a ridiculous costume. Luckily it was his lunch break and he decided he would try to run out of the store. He ended up an aisle over from Elsa and Anna. He couldn't run out or they would see him.

"Jack?" Someone said.

"Oh no." Jack thought as he turned to see Anna with a confused look.

"Anna look I can explain." Jack said.

"Explain what? That you robbed an elf?" Anna said as she giggled.

"Listen, you can't tell Elsa, please."

"Okay but why?"

"Because I'm saving up money to buy her a present."

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Hide!" Anna said.

Jack hid behind a Santa cardboard cutout.

"Anna? Who were you talking to?" Elsa questioned.

"Uh I was talking to... my old pal Mark here." Anna said putting her arm over the shoulder of a random stranger.

"I don't know you kid!" The stranger said.

"Oh Mark you're such a joker." Anna said as she fake laughed.

"Okay? Well we should get going."

"Yes we should." Anna said while looking back at Jack and giving him a thumbs ups sign. It took weeks but Jack had collected enough money to go Christmas shopping. Even though he had enough money he still had no idea on what to get Elsa. He went shopping and couldn't find anything Elsa would like. He decided to go into the jewelry store. He looked around until he found something that he was sure Elsa would love.

"Perfect." Jack said.

* * *

><p>It was the last day before Christmas break and Jack and Elsa were on a date at an ice skating rink. When Jack saw Elsa ice skate all he could say was "wow."<p>

"Elsa, you were amazing out there." Jack said.

Elsa pale face turned as red as Anna's hair. "Thanks." She said.

"I have something for you." Jack said pulling a snowflake necklace out of his pocket.

Elsa gasped. "Oh Jack, you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should. Turn around so I can put it on."

"You look beautiful." He said.

Once again Elsa's face went red and thanked him. Jack and Elsa started kissing stopped when some kids said "eew."

"Oh! I have something for you too." Elsa said.

Elsa went into her purse and pulled out a royal blue watch.

Jack was speechless. "Elsa, I love it!"

"I knew you would."

"C'mon let's go get some hot chocolate." Jack said.

The rest of the night was romantic between to two of them. And they both had a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was my Christmas chapter. I figured since it was a Christmas chapter it should be a Jelsa chapter. I will try to update soon but I will not make any promises. I was going to post this on Christmas but I'm not going to have any time to see the reviews. So if you have any suggestions for chapters I'm all ears. Please review! Btw: thx for all of your reviews.<strong>


	15. Stranded

"I can't believe it! We actually get to go to Washington D.C!" Anna exclaimed.

"Okay Anna you've said that for every waking minute." Elsa said as she folded her clothes and put them in her suitcase.

They were both going on a field trip along with Jack, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Flynn, Merida, Astrid, and Hiccup with a lot of other students to Washington D.C. for winning in a class competition.

"Just think, we could go to famous bakeries, go swimming in the pool hotel, and stay up late!" Anna said using all of her might to not jump around.

"Anna that's not the reason why we're going. Washington D.C. holds a lot of history and importance of American history."

"Yeah that's nice hey can I borrow your black flats?" Anna asked ignoring Elsa's speech.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed sarcastically. "Fine."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hi mom." Both girls said.

"Hey are you girls almost done packing."

"Well I am but Anna hasn't even started."

"Yes I have!"

"Anna, putting a bag of Doritos in your suitcase doesn't count as packing." Elsa said with a chuckle."

"Okay, okay i'll go pack." Anna said leaving the room.

"Watch her." Mrs. Sanders mouthed playfully to Elsa.

"I saw that!" Anna said pointing her finger.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. The sun was slowly revealing itself from the horizon of the mountains. Anna was sitting at the kitchen table with her head down and soft snores escaping her mouth. Elsa walked down and giggled when she saw her sister.<p>

"Anna? Anna wake up." Elsa said gently shaking her.

"Chocolate!" Anna said as she shot straight up.

Elsa laughed. "Anna I told you you should have gone to bed last night."

"I couldn't I was...watching football." Anna said avoiding any type of eye contact.

"Really? Or were you just texting Kristoff all night?" Elsa said smirking.

Anna's face went red. "Maybe."

Mr. Sanders came in struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You girls ready to go." He said with a yawn.

"Yeah." They both said.

The car ride was silent except for Anna's snoring coming from the back of the car. Once they reached the school Elsa had to practically drag Anna out of the car. They said bye to Mr. Sanders and headed towards their friends.

"Hi guys!" Rapunzel greeted as she ran up to them hugged them.

"Rapunzel, why are you so awake?" Elsa asked.

"Oh! I drank eight cups of coffee! Or was it five cups? No! It was ten!" Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"So I could stay up all night to pack my suitcase."

"And you didn't do this in earlier because?" Astrid questioned.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Okay?" Elsa said.

"Alright kids gather around so I can take roll." Mr. Wesselton said.

As soon as he was done the bus pulled up and everyone got ready to get on.

"OMG!OMG! YOU GUYS THE BUSES ARE HERE! THEIR HERE!" Rapunzel said running around in circles.

"Flynn." Jack said.

"Yes?"

"She's sitting with you."

* * *

><p>At first the bus ride was quiet due to everyone's tiredness except for Rapunzel's constant chattering to Flynn. But once everyone started to really wake-up their were a bunch of conversations about shoes, crushes etcetera. Hours later the bus stopped to get some more gas and so everyone could stretch their legs.<p>

"Ah finally I thought I'd die of too much boringness." Anna said as she stepped off of the bus.

"Boringness isn't a word." Elsa corrected.

Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"Um excuse me sorry to bother you but my dog went over into the woods and my parents won't let me get him so can you guys?" A small boy asked with a pleading look.

"Of course we'll be right back." Anna said.

It took them ten minutes but they finally got the dog and took it back to its owner.

"Thanks." The kid said as he ran to his parents.

Anna chuckled."kids."

"Hey where're the buses?" Hiccup said.

"Their right over the- Hey where'd the buses go!?" Elsa said.

"Oh no the buses left us. It left us now we're gonna die!" Rapunzel said shaking Astrid's shoulders.

"Get your paws off of me!" Astrid said pushing her away.

"Okay everyone just calm down i'll call Ed so he can tell them to come back." Jack said.

"Oh no, I left my phone on the bus!" Jack said.

"Wait I have my phone right here!" Kristoff said as pulled his phone out of his pocket but dropped it and unfortunately broke it.

"Oh no, and I just paid it off." Kristoff said picking up the broken pieces of his phone.

"Anyone else have their phone on them?" Jack asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Great that means we're stranded." Hiccup said.

"Unless someone notices we're gone." Anna said.

"Anna there were eighty other students they aren't going to notice nine students missing." Astrid said.

"Well excuse me for trying to stay optimistic." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I think we should start walking up north to try to find a gas station." Kristoff said.

"I agree with Kristoff." Anna said as she starred dreaming into his light brown eyes.

"Anna, you always agree with Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Shut up!"Anna said as her face heated up.

"Well it's a good idea let's go." Flynn said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later on the bus Mk was listening to music on her iPod when she noticed everyone was missing. She walked up to Mr. Wesselton and tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Yes Mk what is it?"

"Do you know where Elsa, Anna, Jack, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Astrid, Flynn, Hiccup, and Merida are?"

"Aren't they no the back of the bus?"

"No."

"Oh no that means their probably still at that rest stop."

"Bus driver can you turn around we're missing some kids."

* * *

><p>Hours and hours passed by and they barely made any progress of trying to find a gas station. By this time it was dark.<p>

"You guys?" Anna asked.

"Yes?" Kristoff and Jack asked.

"Are we lost?"

"No we are just...in an unfamiliar place." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff." Was all Anna had to say.

"We're lost."

"Great, that's just awesome!" Hiccup said as he a rock.

"Hey I haven't hear from Rapunzel in a while what's she doing?" Elsa asked.

"She's sleep." Flynn said.

"Aww that's so sweet you're carrying her." Anna said.

"Yup not so sweet for my arms she's heavier than she looks." Flynn said as he grunted.

"Hey can we take a break cause I'm tier-aaahh!" Astrid screamed as she fell into a mud puddle.

"Astrid! are you okay?" Hiccup said as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Anna tried to hold in a giggle but failed.

"Who laughed?!" Astrid said.

"Anna." They all said.

"Snitches!" Anna said.

Astrid started to slowly walk towards Anna.

"Hehe, A-Astrid,hehe buddy aaaahhh!" Anna screamed and ran as fast as she could away from Astrid.

Astrid chased Anna around for five minutes until Hiccup finally calmed her down. They kept walking for what seems forever but finally found a gas station. They all walked in.

"What are all you kids doing at a gas station at this hour?" The clerk asked.

"We're suppose to be on a field trip but our bus left us at a rest stop." Elsa said.

"Oh, well your welcome to use my phone."

"Really!? Thank you!" Elsa said.

"Ooh they have my favorite coffee!" Said as she reached for the cup.

"NO!" Everyone said.

"Okay I'll just get Starbucks then."

"Why don't you just get water." Flynn suggested.

"Fine."

"You guys I just talked to Mk. She said their at the rest stop." Elsa said.

"Did you tell her where we were?" Merida asked.

"No I told her we're already in D.C." Elsa said sarcastically.

Merida rolled her eyes.

"Alright I gotta lock this place up so I'm gonna have to ask you kids to leave." The clerk said.

Everybody walked out and just sat on the curb waiting for the buses. An hour later the buses finally showed up. They all got on the bus embarrassed but happy at the same time. And seven hours later they finally made it.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I know I could have made it longer but I decided not to. I may end writing a sequel chapter to this one about them being in D.C. But that isn't a promise. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I use to. It's kinda hard between school and sports. But anyway should I do a sequel chapter to this one or a new chapter? Please answer this question in the reviews. So as I always say: stay tuned!<strong>


	16. Jealous

Kristoff was walking down the hall to his science class to meat Anna. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Anna talking to a guy. The guy had auburn hair, fair skin, and green eyes. "Who's this and why is he talking to Anna?"Kristoff thought as he walked up to them.

"Oh hey Kristoff! This is Hans, he's new here." Anna said giving Kristoff a hug.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kristoff said holding out his hand.

"You too." Hans said shaking his hand.

The three of them walked into the class.

"Don't sit down yet, I've arranged a new seating chart." Ms. Gothel the teacher said.

The whole class groaned.

Anna ended up sitting next to Hans while Kristoff had to sit next to a small kid with curly brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! What's your name?" The kid said in a high pitched voice.

"Kristoff." Kristoff replied coldly not taking an eye off of Anna and Hans.

"Okay...do you like science?" Olaf asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Somewhat." Kristoff said still not looking at Olaf.

"What are you looking at?" Olaf said looking in the direction of where Kristoff's eyes were.

"Oh, you must have a crush on that girl. Well if we're you I wouldn't make it so obvious. Her boyfriend might get mad."

"What?! No he's not her boyfriend I am!" Kristoff said getting very irritated.

"Okay whatever you have to say to yourself." Olaf said.

Kristoff just sighed.

"Alright class, quiet down I have a project for you." Ms. Gothel said.

Once again the class groaned.

"You will all be assigned one of the science topics we've learned this year. And you will all work with the partner that is sitting next to you."

"Great, just fantastic my girlfriend is falling for another guy and I have to work with some weird kid who's obsessed with warm hugs!" Kristoff thought to himself.

The rest of the class period seemed to drag on forever and Kristoff kept getting more jealous by the second. After class was over Kristoff and Anna went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>At lunch Kristoff was sitting at the 'guys table' stabbing his chicken with his plastic fork imagining it was Hans.<p>

"Kristoff I'm pretty sure it's already dead." Hiccup said.

"Huh?" Kristoff said looking up.

"Hey, what's buggin' you man?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

"Really?" Flynn questioned.

"You guys, nothing's wrong! Can't a guy just stab his chicken without any interrogating!?" Kristoff yelled. He yelled so loud that the girls at the 'girls table's looked back.

Kristoff waved awkwardly.

"Okay fine, Anna has been hanging around this Hans guy and I just don't have a good feeling about him." Kristoff said.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Hiccup teased.

"I am not." Kristoff said as his face turned red.

"Sure." Jack said as a smirk grew on his face.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when everyone had to turn in their science projects. By then Kristoff was furious with jealousy. "I am so close to breaking his neck." Kristoff thought.<p>

Hans and Anna were waiting for school to start outside of their class laughing and talking.

"Hey you're really pretty." Hans said.

"Oh, um thanks." Anna said.

"Is he trying to flirt with me?" Anna asked herself in her head.

Suddenly Hans pushed Anna against the lockers and kissed her. Anna stood there stunned but not in good way. And to make things worse Kristoff was standing right there starring at them in horror. Anna ran to Kristoff.

"Kristoff! It's not what it looks like!" Anna said.

"We're through!" Kristoff said as he turned away.

After hearing that Anna's heart shattered and she started to cry. Hans went to comfort her By attempting to hug her.

"Hey, it's okay you can date me now." Hans said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get away from me you creep." Anna said as she ran away.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was in the cafeteria with sadness evident on his face.<p>

"Hey Kristoff, you okay?" Jack asked as he sat beside him.

"No, I...I broke up with Anna." Kristoff said.

"Why?"

"I saw her and Hans kissing." Kristoff replied.

"Oh. Well there has to be an explanation, Anna wouldn't just kiss another guy."

Kristoff sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll go find her."

* * *

><p>"Anna? Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked as she saw tears stream down Anna's face.<p>

"Kr-kristoff broke up with me." Anna chocked out.

"What!? Why?!"

"Hans kissed me and he thinks I like him but I don't."

"Well tell him that."

"You're right I'll go find him."

* * *

><p>They both walked down the hall and walked right into each other. They helped each other up and stood in awkward silence for a few moments.<p>

"I'm sorry." Kristoff said.

"I am too." Anna said.

Anna explained to Kristoff what happened and Kristoff felt very guilty.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. It's just i-" Kristoff started but was cut when Anna lips met his.

"I forgive you." Anna said.

And with that they walked down the hall hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah I was going to make this longer but decided not to just because of me being lazy. PLEASE READ: if you have any ideas please put them in your reviews. Stay tuned.<strong>


	17. Last day of school Last chapter

**PLEASE READ: This is the last chapter but don't worry read the A/N after this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school and Elsa had just woken up. Elsa got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. As soon as she was done she went to her closet and picked out what she was going to wear. She decided on a simple white tank top shirt with denim blue jeans shorts. She walked downstairs and saw her family eating breakfast.<p>

"Good morning!" Elsa said in a happy tone.

"Morning." Both of her parents replied.

"Happy last day of school." Anna said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Happy last day of school."

After everyone was done with breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Sanders dropped Elsa and Anna off at school.

When they walked in they heard a kid blasting his music with an old radio and people squirting each other with water guns.

"Hey guys!" Elsa and Anna heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey Rapunzel!" They both greeted.

"Happy last day of school!" Anna said.

"Right back at ya!" Rapunzel said.

"Where's Flynn?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, him and Jack are going around the school pranking teachers." Rapunzel said.

"What else is new?" Anna said while rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in English class while their teacher was teaching them review on how to write an essay.<p>

"Why is trying to teach us this stuff on the last day of school?" Flynn whispered to Kristoff.

"I know right." Kristoff whispered back.

"Wait! Who is that! Whose talking?!" The teacher said.

The class remained silent.

The teacher sighed and turned back to the board.

The Jack smirked and threw a water balloon he had in his backpack at the teacher. The class gasped and then bursted into laughter.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" The teacher said running around in circles.

"Who did that?" The teacher questioned.

The class was once again silent.

"If no one tells me in five seconds all of you will owe me detention after school."

"Five, four, three,-" The teacher counted but was cut off by the bell.

The class rushed out.

* * *

><p>It was finally the last period of the day and everyone was in the same class.<p>

Kristoff and Flynn were playing cards, Jack and Elsa were playing trying to beat each other's scores on flappy bird, Rapunzel was painting her nails, Hiccup was reading, Astrid was listening to music, Anna was on her phone, and Merida was drawing.

It was finally the last minute of school and everyone was saying their goodbyes even though they'd she each other the very next day.

When the bell finally rang everyone ran out happy that school was over.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: Yes this is the last chapter but don't worry because there will be a sequel story to this about all of the characters in summer camp. I want to give my thank yous to God and all of the people who read my story. Without you guys I probably wouldn't have completed this story. BTW: The new story might be posted today or next week.<strong>


End file.
